phineasandferbfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Mobo85/Hot off the Presses: "Phineas and Ferb Time Shift Weekend"
The following is a press release from Disney-ABC Television Group presented here unedited for the purposes of news reporting. The following is courtesy of Disney-ABC Television Group, not me, and all errors and oversights, if any, are theirs alone. PHINEAS AND FERB BECOME PART OF HISTORY! DISNEY CHANNEL AND DISNEY XD PRESENT "PHINEAS AND FERB – TIME SHIFT WEEKEND," BEGINNING FRIDAY, JANUARY 13 Favorite animated stepbrothers, Phineas and Ferb, find themselves exploring four legendary eras in history, from the non-verbal grunts of The Stone Age, the warrior world of Ancient China, the fantasy of Medieval Times and an archeological dig in 1914 in Central America, during "Phineas and Ferb – Time Shift Weekend," a special four-episode adventure that turns back the clock on summer vacation. The episodes premiere FRIDAY, JANUARY 13 (7:45- 8:00 p.m., ET/PT), SATURDAY, JANUARY 14 (7:45 – 8:00 p.m., ET/PT) and SUNDAY, JANUARY 15 (7:30 – 8:00 p.m., ET/PT) on Disney Channel and MONDAY, JANUARY 16 (6:30 – 6:45 p.m.) on Disney XD. The Disney Channel schedule is as follows: FRIDAY, JANUARY 13, (7:45 - 8:00 p.m., ET/PT) "Tri-Stone Area" – It’s the Stone Age and Phineas and Ferb, along with the Fletcher-Flynn family, are cavemen who decide to invent something new, fun and useful… the wheel! Meanwhile, Caveman Doofenshmirtz attempts to make his digs more upscale by using the precursor to the Inator device… a plain old stick. SATURDAY, JANUARY 14, (7:45 - 8:00 p.m., ET/PT) "Doof Dynasty" – In ancient feudal China, Princess Isabella is part ruler and Master Perry has given up the way of the warrior. After Phineas and Ferb witness Doofus Khan capture the Princess and take her as a prisoner, they track down Master Perry and convince him to teach them his warrior ways so they can rescue Princess Isabella and save China. SUNDAY, JANUARY 15, (7:30 - 8:00 p.m., ET/PT) "Excaliferb" – During medieval times, Phineas and Ferb (or, Ferb-a-lot) set off on an epic quest to find the legendary sword, Excaliferb, so they can defeat the evil sorcerer, Millifishmirtz. "Doof Dynasty" and "Excaliferb" will be available on DisneyChannel.com 24-hours prior to their premieres. "Tri-Stone Area," "Doof Dynasty" and "Excaliferb" will also be available on iTunes, Xbox Live and Sony Playstation beginning Monday, January 16. The Disney XD schedule is as follows: MONDAY, JANUARY 16 (6:30 p.m. – 6:45 p.m. ET/PT) "Phineas and Ferb and the Temple of Juatchadoon" - After locating and retrieving the amulet of Juatchadoon, adventuring archeologist duo Ohio (Phineas) Flynn and Rhode Island (Ferb) Fletcher set off to Central America to help Damsel in Distress Isabella find the Lost Temple of Juatchadoon and her missing mother. However, Dr. Doofenshmirtz has other plans for the amulet – to awaken the evil corn colossus to give him the power to destroy the world. PHOTO CREDIT: Disney XD (14) I hope to update this blog with non-watermarked photos as soon as possible, if possible. Category:Show News blogs Category:Inactive blogs